Miserably Merry
by ForeverPalz
Summary: Fighting with Oliver has become more of a hobby, to Lilly. But what if all the fights lead to something else? A bittersweet Loliver.
1. Chapter 1

School loomed like a disasterously foreboding place ahead, and indeed, Miley Stewart had every reason to moan as she walked up to the gates of the school.

First of all, she hardly slept a wink the previous night as she had just got back from a late night Hannah Montana concert at 4 in the morning, and barely had time to put her feet up after that. Moreover, she did not find time to complete even a word of her Geography, Maths and English homework, which was a surefire way to get her in detention.

Scowling, she made her way to the hallway, which was unusually deserted, save a couple of people. Glancing at her watch, she realized she was early, for probably the first time in her life. She was usually just on time to school as she always walked leisurely to school chatting with Lilly.

Suddenly, something struck her with a sinking feeling. In her foul mood, she had completely forgotten to wait for Lilly. Smacking her fist on her head, she waited impatiently for Lilly to arrive, hoping she was not mad at Miley.

Meanwhile, Lilly Truscott was cheerfully skating towards the Stewarts' residence, dying to hear all about her best friend, Miley's concert the previous night. She could not attend the concert as she had a heap of homework in Geography, English and Maths, and could not risk leaving them incomplete.

She reached Miley's house and yelled out her friend's name eagerly. After a minute, when no sign of Miley appeared, Lilly sighed. She must have left without her.

"Hi Lilly," Mr Stewart greeted, strolling to the door.

"Oh hey, Mr Stewart! Um… actually, I was wondering if Miley had left without me… she doesn't seem to be at home…" Lilly tailed off, containing her disappointment.

Mr Stewart frowned, glancing around the living room.

"Well, she seems to have left… Can't blame her, she sure was nodding off at breakfast!" he replied.

Lilly sighed and left gloomily. If Miley had left early, it meant something was wrong. Never had Miley forgotten to wait for Lilly before, in their five years of friendship. She skated sullenly up the street to Seaview High School.

"Miley's just tired after the concert, this does _not_ mean she isn't my friend anymore!" Lilly told herself, almost consolingly, brightening up.

But then, an awful thought struck her. What if Miley had got another best friend? After all, she was Hannah Montana, and it was a mere cakewalk for her to make friends. Grumpily, Lilly realised that the only true friends she had were Miley and Oliver. She hardly ever talked to anyone else, with the exception of Amber and Ashley, but they weren't exactly her friends.

After a pause, she contradicted herself, "But then, there couldn't possibly be better friends than Miley and Oliver, so who wants anyone else?!" That returned the smile to her face, and she practically skipped along.

After a while, she resumed thinking. If she did not have any other friends, did that mean she was anti- social?

"I'm a friendless old freak!" she garbled crankily to herself. "I'm a friendless old freak, and I'll most likely live that way. I'll probably be buried at ninety, a mean old me, all alone, with no one mourning my death. Miley'll be too busy with her Hannah Montana stuff, and Oliver…well, he'll be married happily, he won't even remember me, and my parents won't even be there, and my brother won't give a hoot! Why should I even bother going to school, if that's my destiny??" she sulkily mumbled, and stomped on to school.

"Wait up, Truscott!" the only too familiar voice of Oliver called out merrily behind her. The sound of her friend should have cheered her up, but she only grew angrier. He caught up with her, not noticing her frown.

"Ha! I've suspected it all along and when I heard you talking to yourself just now, I know it's true. You've finally cracked!" Oliver remarked, smirking.

"What would you want now? Aren't you supposed to be living happily with your wife and kids, and not even mourning my death? You don't even remember my name, I suppose!" Lilly shot back fiercely, still lost in her reverie.

Oliver looked truly bewildered. "Er…Lilly, are you okay?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Fine, just fine. Perfect, in fact! I mean- what else do you expect when you find out you are going to die all alone at ninety, with no one shedding a single tear?!" Lilly retorted heatedly.

Frustrated, Oliver shook his head. "Well, that's true…you probably _will_ die like that if you continue confusing your friends like this!" he said, annoyed. Then he added, "I expect you drove off Miley just like you are about to drive me off? You will definitely die lonely, then!"

That touched a nerve in Lilly and she gave Oliver such a murderous look that for a moment, he looked startled. "Lilly, what's _wrong_ with you today?!" he asked persistently, "I mean- you're usually not like this! Whatever it is, you know Miley and I are always here for you; you can tell us anything."

"Well, Miley's not. Anyway, you should be getting back to your wife and kids; they'll be wondering why you're attending a friendless old dork's funeral!" Lilly replied crossly, not really realizing what she was saying.

"Alright, Lilly, that's it! I'm off!" he snapped and strode forward.

Lilly watched him go, suddenly realizing what she had almost subconciously said to him. She felt horribly self- demeaning and miserable.

"Great! Simply great! Another best friend gone! Lilly Truscott, why do you have to be such a wet blanket?!" she complained to herself, already predicting an unpleasant day ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I am completely new to the word of fan fictions, and this is my first ever fan fiction, so please do take time off to review, I appreciate each and every review of yours! Thanks, in advance.

* * *

Lilly's prediction wasn't far off key. That day did not exactly turn out fulfilling for her. 

She finally arrived at school, scowling at everyone on her way. Thankfully, she spotted Miley by their lockers, waiting for her.As she neared, she saw Oliver behind Miley, trying not to look Lilly's way. He appeared to be immersed in a book.

"Lilly!" Miley said, with an unusually bright plastic smile. Lilly gave her a quizzical look. Miley dragged Lilly away to a corner.

"What?" Lilly demanded.

Miley replied, "That's exactly what I should be asking you, Lilly!"

"What do you mean?!"

Miley began tentatively. "Well…Oliver told me that this morning that you-"

Lilly interrupted. "Oh great! _Oliver _told you! So why are you telling me? Go discuss with Oliver what a- what a big dork I am!" she snapped, trudging off.

Miley knew it was useless to call Lilly back. She felt browbeaten, realizing that Lilly's bad mood was the result of her forgetfulness.

Oliver came over. "Did she take out her anger on you too?" he asked, to which Miley nodded. He continued,"Well, I seriously don't know what has bitten her…she's not usually like this. I mean- all of a sudden, she's worried about having no friends. Does this even sound like Lilly Truscott?!"

"Yeah…yeah it does…sure…,"came a weak murmur from Miley.

"Miley?" Oliver turned around. Miley's eyelids were drooping and she was practically dozing off. Shaking his head hopelessly, Oliver walked off to class.

Lilly sat in the class, thinking. Why was she being so mean to her friends? She should not have let her anger take the better of her. She decided to apologize. Sighing, she remembered that Oliver was not on speaking terms with her, and Miley obviously was annoyed with her. She miserably buried her head on her desk.

"Truscott! Is there any problem?" the startlingly piercing voice of her Maths teacher rang out.

"Huh? Oh…no….no, Miss Clarke!" she answered, jumping up.

"Well, you did seem to be mentally absent from my class."

"Oh…well…" Lilly flushed, at a loss for words.

"This is not like you, Truscott. Let this be the last time I catch you," Miss Clarke instructed, to which she nodded, almost absently.

After Maths finished, Lilly felt bad. She badly wanted to get Miley and Oliver to talk to her again. It was not like Miley wasn't talking to her, the problem was that Oliver wasn't Oliver had never ever stopped talking to her in her whole life; he never got mad at her. This was the first time, and she felt tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of it. She decided to get them both back as her very best friends even if she had to kneel down and beg for forgiveness.

During lunch, Lilly was surprised to find that Miley decided to sit with her.

"You should be mad at me, shouldn't you?" Lilly asked Miley.

Miley smiled. "I thought so, but then I decided I can't stay angry with my best friend for long!"

A wave of relief swept over Lilly, and she gave an extremely happy hug to Miley. "Thanks, Miles. You don't know how worried I was! I thought you two would never talk to me again!"

For the first time in the day, she grinned. Miley returned her smile fuzzily, eyes drooping. Before Lilly even realized it, Miley was lying down on her lunch, sleeping.

"Er…Miley?" Lilly said, concealing her laugh. "You have pasta in your hair!"

Miley groaned, shooting up. "Oh man! Now I have pasta conditioner in my hair!"

Lilly laughed, glad they were on old, friendly terms again. "Where's Oliver? Is he still mad at me?" she asked, dreading the worst.

Miley winced. "Um…you see…well, yeah, actually," she admitted, pointing to Oliver. He was having lunch with some of the basketball guys.

Lilly's smile drooped. "Oh," was all she could think of saying.

Miley saw her look. "Lilly! Cheer up, you've got me! He'll come round in no time," she comforted her. "And, to make things worse, I have to stay back after school for detention because of the Hannah thing last night!" she complained.

"Oh yeah, tell me about the concert last night!"

And Miley went on a rant about the concert, with her best friend all ears and smiling.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me if this story is worth continuing! 


	3. Chapter 3

_I have never been this relieved to get my friends back_, Lilly thought joyfully to herself. Then, she corrected herself sadly. _Did__I say friends? I meant friend._

She did not feel as bad for not talking to Miley as she did for being mean to Oliver. Oliver never took insults to his heart. Sure, both of them bickered almost all the time, but they never had a serious squabble in their life. And to think, it all started because she got carried away with her imagination and uttered complete nonsense to him!

After school, she found her chance to apologize to Oliver. Miley had detention, so they had to walk home together.

There was an extremely awkward silence between them. This was unusual, as they usually chatted nineteen to dozen about anything and everything.

Lilly decided to break the ice, realizing it was high time she begged on her knees for forgiveness for her stupid remarks. "Um…Oliver? I…I'm sorry, I was stupid, I guess. Today morning, I mean. Yeah, you see- I was imagining some crazy stuff about me dying lonely. And…well…I was so angry with myself for not having any friends- apart from you two, of course- that, well…I guess I took out my anger on you, and…"Lilly did not know what she was blabbering away, none of what she said made any sense to her, but she continued saying senseless things like, "I'm a jerk, I know," and "I know, I'm not yet ninety- one!". Oliver did not interrupt, or say anything; he just listened, with a blank, expressionless face, walking along.

Lilly continued her jabbering, lost in it so much that she did not notice that she had accidentally stepped on to the road, with a truck speeding towards her. But Oliver did, and he pulled her away from the road and onto the pavement in the nick of time.

The force of his pull caused a scrape in Lilly's elbow. Shocked, she cringed in pain, sitting on a bench in the pavement. Oliver sat beside her.

Without a word, he plucked a leaf from a nearby plant and, after washing it with his water bottle, he pressed it onto Lilly's wound for a while, wiping off the excess blood. Then, he washed it lightly with water, and took out the packet of Band- Aids he kept in his bag for emergencies, and plastered the wound.

Although Oliver did not utter a word, Lilly could not help smiling from ear to ear. Oliver's way of showing that he forgived her sure was unexpected!

* * *

A/N: Get those fingers typing reviews, please:) 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day found Lilly in a much brighter mood than that of the previous day. She skated chirpily to the Stewarts' early in the morning.

"Miley!" she yelled with much energy, throwing Jackson, who was admiring his new CD, off his feet.

"Lilly, can you speak louder? You're barely audible!" he remarked sarcastically, scowling.

"Is this loud enough?!" Lilly yelled back, grinning. Ticking Jackson off was something of a time killer whenever she was waiting for Miley. "Anyway, is Miley even up yet?"

Jackson remained quiet, smirking. Lilly rolled her eyes and added a reluctant "Please?"

"Still sleeping, the lazy bone!" was the smug reply, and he continued surveying the CD. Grimacing, Lilly went up to Miley's bedroom, where there was a snoring lump under the blanket.

Lilly pulled the blanket off and yelled "Good morning, Miley!!!" in Miley's ear, causing her to bolt up, ears covered.

"Lilly, will you stop doing that?!" she moaned.

"Sorry," Lilly grinned. "So...any plans of coming to school today?"

Miley groaned, glancing at her clock. "Man, am I late!" She dragged herself to her wardrobe to change.

As Miley and Lilly walked to school, the latter clutching her skateboard, Oliver caught up with them.

"Hey," said Miley, glancing unsurely at Lilly.

"Hi!" he replied, panting.

"Um...Oliver? Don't you think it's high time you forgive Lilly? Come on, it was just her bad mood," Miley said, anxiously biting her lip.

Oliver chortled. "I did. Right, Lil?"

Lilly smiled back, her spirits soaring. "Yeah. Yeah, Miley, he did," she confirmed joyfully.

Miley looked confused. "When did _this_ happen? And how?"

Only too willing, Lilly and Oliver took turns to recount the previous day's happenings. At the end, Miley smiled and said, "I knew you would soon bury the hatchet. Come on, you guys have been friends for too long, even before I came. You wouldn't ever have a serious fight!"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, guess I'm still Smoken' Oken, huh?" he grinned, only to be pushed away by the two girls.

"Just promise me one thing," Miley said, "I hope we never fight. Ever."

Lilly and Oliver smiled and nodded, and all three of them shared a group hug.

School turned out to be a whole lot better than the previous day, tangibly, despite the elephantous amount of homework they received.

During lunch, the trio sat at their usual table.

"Oh, Miley, you never told us about your detention!" Oliver pointed out.

Miley rolled her eyes. "How do ya think it went?!" she retorted, causing Lilly to snigger.

Oliver puckered his brows. "Well, you might consider not missing any more homework from now on," he advised.

"Oh thanks Oliver, that was great advice! Wasn't it, Miley?" Lilly said sarcastically.

Once again, he scowled at Lilly. "Well, as a friend, I'm _supposed_ to advice her! Although _some_ friends might not find that necessary!"

Lilly's jaw dropped. Closing it, she shot back furiously, "Are you telling me I'm not a good friend to Miely?!"

"I did not say that! When did I even mention your name?!"

"Well, you meant me!"

"No, I did not!"

Admist the bickering, Miley sighed, annoyed, and got up and left the table. Lilly and Oliver silenced at once.

"You think she's mad at us?" Lilly asked him quietly. He shrugged, and both of them followed and caught up with Miley.

"Miley! Come on, we weren't really fighting!" stated Oliver.

"Yeah, we were just……exchanging words," Lilly added.

Miley looked at both of them. "Oh no…it's not that…well, I'm just so...well, nothing," she finished lamely. Lilly and Oliver scrutinized her suspiciously.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Oliver asked keenly. Miley did not look quite right.

"Yeah, Miley…you can tell us, you know," Lilly reminded her consolingly.

"No…it's…," Miley was unable to find words, and she looked distressed. She lowered her voice, beckoning her friends closer. "I don't want to be Hannah anymore," she whispered.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it so far, please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Lilly and Oliver were wordlessly staring at her, shocked. "What?" Lilly asked weakly. 

Miley nodded. "You heard right. Look...I'm tired of all the glamour, the appointments, the singing...the- the fame…and money-"

"You mean…the money with which you get all those ultra cool clothes?!" Lilly interrupted, dismayed.

Ignoring her, Miley continued,"…and I am simply tired of- well- all this publicity stuff. I just wanna lead a normal life like you guys," she finished dejectedly, slumping down. At that moment, the bell which signalled the end of lunch rang and the trio parted for their classes.

After school, Lilly and Oliver walked home together, Miley having left early. They decided to head for the beach; each one was buried in their own thoughts.

Finally, Lilly spoke up. "Singing's her dream, isn't it? She loves singing. So why…?"

"Well,"sighed Oliver, "It _was_ her dream. I guess she must have really got tired of all those bright lights and stage."

They reached the beach, and sat down near the tranquil stretch of ocean. The sea breeze somehow made Lilly's heart sag more, and she found herself fighting back tears, for some reason. She gazed at the tides with fond languor.

"But…I don't want her to quit," she stated quietly.

Oliver glanced at her, annoyed. "You just don't want her to quit because you want to be the best friend of a celebrity!" he snapped.

"I do not, that's completely absurd!" Lilly defended herself, enraged.

"Yes you do, and you know it, Lilly, admit it!"

"No, I _so_ do not! And you know what, Oliver? I don't think you are being a good friend. You're practically supporting her decision to quit singing!" Lilly almost shouted.

"Me? _Me_?! I think I am a_ much _better friend than you are now, Lilly, thank you very much!" Oliver lividly shot back.

Lilly silenced suddenly. "You think so?" she asked in a small voice, after a long pause.

"Well...," Oliver did not know what to say.

"I can handle it, Oliver,"Lilly said forlornly. "Do you think I'm being mean to you and Miley? Do you think I'm not a good friend?"

"Lilly-"

"Just reply!"

"Well...sometimes," he admitted quietly.

Lilly smiled sadly. "Maybe I just don't deserve to have any friends. Maybe I was really destined to die alone, after all," she heaved a sigh, fighting back tears with more fervour. She lied down on the sand and looked into the blue of the sky.

"Lilly, stop it."

Ignoring him, Lilly continued, "I always felt shunned in the background when around Miley. I mean- she's Hannah Montana. And I'm a nobody. A normal girl. Your average teenager. Who am I? Lola, Hannah Montana's stupid sidekick with that weird purple hair!"

"Lilly!" Oliver was stunned. He had never heard nor seen this new, emotional side to Lilly before. "Lil…I never knew you thought all these."

Lilly sat up and gave a short bark of forced laughter. "I wouldn't have expected you to, Oliver, because, of course, I still am that ditzy skater you quite unfortunately made friends with back in preschool!" she replied. Quite out of the blue, she felt she could no longer hold back her tears, and she broke down.

Oliver sat there, quite astonished by this outbreak of words and tears. "Lil…Lilly, stop it!" was all he could think of saying. "You're fine, Lilly. It's alright, Miley's not giving up her singing, we'll talk her out of it."

Lilly sniffed, flushing, and wiped her eyes dry. She wasn't the crying type, and was embarrassed to have cried in front of her best friend. "Really? Will she agree?" she asked hopefully.

Oliver smiled slightly. "We'll make her," he said.

Lilly brightened up. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"What's that? Could you be louder?" Oliver smirked.

Rolling her eyes, Lilly repeated louder, "Thank you!"

"The Ollie Trolley does not accept false gratitude, you know!" Oliver smirked even more.

"Very well. Thank you for...er...being my friend," she said reluctantly, flashing a highly dramatic smile.

"Still not doing for me…"Oliver said, folding his hands.

"Fine!" Lilly said, and gave him a long, comforting hug. "Doing now?"

Oliver smiled, breaking away. "Yeah. You're welcome."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Thanks a lot for the reviews, I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!

* * *

"Well...you want to go to Miley's house? To...you know- talk her out of her crazy idea?" Lilly asked awkwardly, getting up.

"Well, alright...yeah, if you want to...but I thought we could…you know, watch the sunset, or something..." Oliver fumbled for words. Miley, Lilly and he always watched the sunset whenever they got the chance. They would not utter a word and would just bask in the serene splendor of it all. That was, until a few months back. Nowadays, they barely watched it anymore; they hardly got time to do so, and Oliver missed it badly. He wanted to relive those days again.

"Well...we haven't done that for a long time, I guess I almost forgot about it...But will it be any fun without Miley?" queried Lilly, nevertheless lying down again on the sand. Oliver followed suit, and did not reply. The next five minutes passed in complete stillness and hush, with each one gazing wistfully at the sun setting in the horizon.

"Wow, I didn't realise how much I was missing this," whispered Lilly, after some time. Again, she found tears stinging her eyes for no reason.

There was no reply. Oliver seemed to have lost himself in a reverie. Lilly shook him slightly. "Oliver!" she called. "We better get going...we have to talk to Miley, remember?"

Oliver woke up from his trance, and got up. "Yeah. Let's go," he said heavily. Lilly followed him and they walked to the Stewarts' in total silence.

Once they reached, they found Miley on the couch, her head buried in a cushion. Lilly gave her a friendly punch from behind. She looked up and smiled wearily.

"Hey you guys."

Lilly and Oliver took their places next to her. "So," began Lilly.

"So what?"

"So...have you told your dad about your decision?" asked Oliver. Miley shook her head.

"I haven't got the courage. Dad sacrificed his whole career for me, how do ya think he'll feel if I tell him that his sacrifice has been wasted?! Oh, I feel horrible!" she moaned into her cushion. Lilly and Oliver gave her a hug each.

"That's it, Miley, don't quit your singing," said Oliver consolingly. "Singing is your calling. Come on, don't you have fun when people shriek 'Hannah, I love you!' all the time? You're well- loved and recognized all over the country, you can't just give it all up!"

Miley bit her lip, thinking. "Yeah, I do love it. I enjoy it a lot...I don't wanna quit!" she declared.

"Who's quitting what?" came Mr Stewart's voice from behind. Miley turned her friends anxiously.

"Er...Dad, I had decided to quit singing...," she began nervously. An appalled look crossed her father's face. "No, don't worry. I'm not quitting now, thanks to Oliver and Lilly!" she smiled at them. Mr Stewart's face eased at once.

"For a moment there, I thought you were gonna quit. I'm glad you're not, bud!" he said and gave Miley a hug.

"What, what, what?! What is this I hear?! You're quitting?" Jackson came running and shouted. The other four rolled their eyes.

"No I'm not, Jackson. So don't even think of blogging it!" Miley said and threw her cushion at him.

"Aha! A Hannah cushion, worth $25.95! Thanks, Miles!" he exclaimed and dashed off, leaving Lilly and Oliver snorting.

Miley turned back. "So, what did you guys do today?" she asked expectantly.

Oliver and Lilly glanced at each other, and Lilly gave him a disguised and constrained glare. He took it as a warning not to tell Miley about Lilly's outburst.

"Well...we watched the sunset," he said truthfully. Lilly's face relaxed at once.

On the contrary, Miley looked disillusioned. 'What...? I thought we always did this together," she said softly. Lilly muttered a pained "I told you!" to Oliver.

"Erm...you weren't there, so...we watched it," he explained lamely.

"Aw, come on Miley, cheer up! We just felt like it all of a sudden!" said Lilly, throwing her arms around Miley.

Miley grinned. "Okay...you felt like it, huh? Both of you?" she asked with an odd expression.

"Yeah...,"Oliver replied uncertainly.

"Both of you, huh? I see...," said Miley with the same mysterious expression. Suddenly, Lilly felt uncomfortable. She realised what Miley was getting at. She was trying to consider Lilly and Oliver as a couple.

Oliver realised it too, and said fiercely at once, "No, no, not like that! Don't even think about it, Miley!" to which Miley nodded slowly, yet furtively gleefully.

"Miles, stop it," said Lilly, a blush creeping to her face. "Stop that smile."

"You can't ask me to stop smiling!"

"Miley, I mean it, please don't smile like that!" pleaded Lilly, blood rushing to her face inexplicably.

"I can smile however I want!" was the smug reply.

Oliver threw another cushion at her, flushing. "No you can't, we're just friends, and will remain friends!" he said violently.

"Yeah!" agreed Lilly, still fighting the annoyingly unusual blush.

Miley raised her eyebrows. "Okay, if you say so..." she muttered in the same anomalous tone.

Lilly and Oliver got up fervently at once. "Goodnight, Miley!" both said in unison, upon which Miley's beam grew wider. They practically stormed out, flushing with anger and unfathomable discomfiture.

Once far from the Stewarts' house, both glared at each other. "You made me watch the sunset!" Lilly declared stormily.

"I didn't _make_ you! You _wanted_ to watch it, didn't you?!" Oliver shouted.

"I didn't have that idea in mind till you reminded me of it!" she cried back.

"That's not my fault, I just voiced my opinion. You didn't have to watch it with me!"

"I had to!"

"And why's that?!" yelled Oliver furiously, without thinking.

Lilly haltered. She found no words for retort. Oliver, too, stopped in his tracks, calming down. There was a long, awkward quiet between the two.

Lilly broke the silence. "I'd better be going home," she mumbled almost incomprehensively. Her blush had won the battle and it was flaming bright in her cheeks.

"Yeah...sure...me too, I guess," replied Oliver, flushing again.

"See you tomorrow," she said quietly, walking off.

"Tomorrow...sure," replied Oliver uneasily and turned back to walk home.

"Oliver?" Lilly called. Oliver turned back.

"The sunset was stunning," she whispered, a slight smile unfurling.

Oliver, too, erupted in a smile. "Yeah. Totally," he replied.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning sun loomed brightly as Lilly skated to Miley's. She had wondered whether to stop talking to Miley after she had accused both of them for being a couple, then decided to forgive her. Lilly did not want to fight again. 

Miley was sitting in her couch gloomily. When Lilly arrived, she looked up.

"You should be mad at me, shouldn't you?" asked Miley.

Lilly grinned. "I thought so, but then I decided I can't stay angry with my best friend for long!"

Miley gave a squeal, jumping up and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Lilly. You don't know how worried I was! I thought you two would never talk to me again!"

"Hey, you're copying my dialogues!" Lilly good- humouredly complained.

"Well, you did that, too!" replied Miley cheerfully. Just then, the front door opened, and Oliver walked in cordially.

"Oliver!" Miley jumped again happily, seeing his grin, and gave him another hug.

"Calm down, Miley, you're gonna hurt yourself!" he said, laughing. Lilly grinned, glad to see Miley so merry.

"Ready for school?" he asked, to which Miley nodded eagerly and the trio set off, with Lilly clutching her skateboard.

School was the usual, boring one. Not a change. After school, the trio walked resignedly back to their homes.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about yesterday!" Miley began, "You see, I had the weirdest feeling about you two being...well- together, but after you left, I realised that it could never happen because you guys have been best friends for too long, even before I came in the scene."

Lilly and Oliver nodded silently, unsure of what to say.

"Well, I'm glad of that, because then, I won't be left out anymore, like when you went to watch the sunset without me," Miley continued chirpily.

Lilly smiled secretly to herself. The memory of the spectacular sunset remained fresh in her mind, and it was a memory which she would treasure forever. That particular evening brought back tingles whenever she thought of it.

"The sunset was stunning," said Oliver quietly, smiling too. Lilly frowned mentally. It was the second time in the day her friends were stealing her dialogues. But then, admist that, suddenly, the enticing, unearthly glorious notes of a violin played very softly in her mind, and it brought a smile to her face.

"It was? Wow, I really need to go down there once more!" Miley said breezily, and headed for the beach. Oliver and Lilly followed a little behind.

The three sat down on the same spot Oliver and Lilly had sat down the previous evening. Once again, Lilly felt tears stinging her eyes as she pensively gazed at the dazzling golden fireball sinking into the deep. The violin playing in her mind gradually became louder and more clear, and more in number.

"Wow, I almost forgot how beautiful this looks," whispered Miley, and she lied down on the sand. Lilly and Oliver followed suit on instinct.

The three lied down in complete stillness and closed their eyes. Before they knew it, they had fallen asleep. It was Miley who woke up first. "Sweet nibblets, we've been asleep for an hour!" she exclaimed. "Wake up, Lilly, Oliver!" she shook them both. They opened their eyes fuzzily.

"What the-"Oliver murmured, squinting around, and dropped back to the ground, sleeping.

"We're still on the beach?!" Lilly exclaimed, bolting up. "Oliver, wake up!" she yelled into Oliver's ear. He opened his eyes.

"Lilly? What are you doing here?" he mumbled drowsily.

Lilly raised her eyebrows. "Er...you're not at your house now, you donut! Wake up,we fell asleep at the beach!"

Oliver smirked, eyes still closed. "Waking me up is next to impossible, Truscott!"

Miley and Lilly rolled their eyes and glanced at each other. Miley cocked her head slightly at Lilly, and Lilly knew what she had to do. Sighing, she grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him with all her strength. Oliver smirked even more, and finally opened his eyes to watch the tamasha.

Lilly pulled his hand once more and finally managed to lift him up. She let go and Oliver fell back into the sand, laughing. "Miley, I could do with a liiittle help down here!" she groaned.

"Sorry, Lils, you better bring him...er...conscious all by yourself!" Miley grinned, shrugging. She liked to witness these tiny moments between the two best friends when they did not realise it themselves, but onlookers saw how perfect they were for each other. However she learnt never to mention this to them again.

Frustrated, Lilly bent down to Oliver and shouted into his ear, "You better get up or you-"she stopped, not knowing how to threaten him.

Oliver got up. "Or I what?" he asked mockingly.

"Or you...," Lilly groped around for the perfect threat. Oliver and Miley folded their hands, one in anticipation and the latter in glee. "Or you...well, I don't know, but you won't look pretty!" she finished with the lamest of threats. She mentally kicked herself. _You won't look pretty? What kind of a threat is that?! Where was my tongue?!_ She thought, ashamed.

Oliver howled. "Won't look pretty, huh? Do you even know the meaning of pretty?!" he retorted. Miley watched eagerly, anticipating Lilly's reply.

Lilly's jaw dropped, and she closed it furiously. "Don't know the _meaning_?! Of course I do! You...you..._what kind of a question is that_?!" she cried, enraged. The violins in her mind were playing louder now, and were crazily echoing in her brain. "Oh, turn that off!" she rebuked herself and stormed off.

"Lilly, wait!" Miley ran to catch up with her. "Lilly, come on, it's just a silly pulling- your- leg sort of thing!" She suddenly giggled. "Pulling your leg! Get it, Lilly? Pulling your leg!"

Lilly scowled. "Very funny!" she snapped, though she halted in her tracks.

"Come on, Lilly, I'm sorry!" pleaded Miley.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything!"

"Well...I'm sorry for not helping you to wake Oliver up? I guess...," said Miley. Lilly suddenly brightened up and giggled.

"It _was_ funny, wasn't it? _Pulling your leg_!" she chuckled, and both of them clutched each other, laughing. Oliver watched this and sighed, shaking his head. Sometimes, he got the feeling he was trapped in between two eccentric and crazy girls.

"You're both crazy!" he called out. Lilly heard this and grinned wickedly

"Oh yeah?" she asked menacingly, nearing him.

"What else?!" Oliver laughed.

"Well, watch this," she said, going closer to him.Out of the blue, she gave him the strongest punch of both their lives, on his stomach. He fell onto the sand again, groaning. She grinned. "Revenge is sweet!" she said, and chuckled again, slapping Miley a high- five.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, I need more please!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver got up and glowered at his friends. "Had enough?" he asked sourly, and the trio decided to head for Miley's house. As soon as they entered the house, they were greeted by Jackson smiling sweetly at his sister. 

"Hey Jackson, why so sour?" Miley asked sarcastically.

His beam grew wider as he ushered her in. "_Dear_ sister, would you like a burger? A homemade chicken and barbeque sauce burger? Oh, do take a seat, won't you?" he grabbed a wary Miley and threw her on the couch. "And oh, for her two er... sidekicks, extra comfy cushioned couches. Have a seat!" He dragged Lilly and Oliver to the adjacent couch.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Jackson...what do you want?!" Miley asked suspiciously.

"Well...," he began in a sugary voice, "I'm your very own brother, aren't I? I took care of you, hid your Hannah secret, loved you, brought you up-"

Miley interrupted. "Did Hannah get another party invite?"

Jackson hesitated.

"She did, didn't she? And now her loving and caring brother wants to go along, too. Well, he's not!" Miley sneered. Jackson dropped to his knees, pouting.

"Miley, please! Please?? I always help you, why can't you just do me this one last favour?" he implored in a honey- coated voice, handing her the opulent invitation card.

"Because," Miley sighed. She did not want Jackson to come along and ruin the whole party. "Because..., she glanced around, looking for an excuse. "Well, because Lilly and Oliver are coming with me, and we can only bring along two people," she said quickly.

Lilly and Oliver looked startled. "Us?" they exclaimed together.

Miley nodded. "Yeah, you're coming too," she said through clenched teeth. They got the message, and were delighted.

"Yeah, we're coming too!" they echoed keenly, once again, in unison. Jackson shot them a most filthy look.

"You'll pay for this, you party- invite thieves," he snarled and went away.

Miley looked at Lilly and Oliver worriedly. "You don't mind coming, do you?"

"Not at all!" Oliver smiled.

"Only too eager!" Lilly added.

Miley shook her head. "This party is not the type you guys have in mind. This is more formal. It's a seventy- year old lady's birthday, who happens to be Tracie's grandmother. And... you have to waltz," she said hesitatingly, biting her lip, dreading their outburst of protests.

"What?!" both exclaimed together.

"Miley, we can't...waltz!" Lilly shuddered. "I _skate_, Miles. Oliver opens lockers. _You_ sing and dance!" she pointed accusingly at Miley.

Oliver glowered. "Hey, I don't just open lockers!"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, Oliver can _also_ act stupid!" Oliver sulked and hurled a cushion at Lilly. Ignoring it, she continued, "My point is- Miley, we don't want to come to a ninety- one year old lady's party!"

"She's seventy!" Miley proclaimed defensively.

"Big difference!"

Miley sighed. "Lilly, Oliver, I thought you'd do this for me. Come on, it won't be that bad! Besides, you need partners, and you'll be perfect for each other!" she added, and then regretfully clamped her mouth. She shouldn't have let that slip. "Oopsie."

Lilly and Oliver looked at each other disgustedly. "Ewww, no way!!!" they yelled at the same time.

"Fine, we have a deal. You guys come to the- er- _party_, and I introduce you both to a celebrity at my next concert," Miley decided. That cheered both up and they agreed to go.

"But I'm not going with _her_!" Oliver stated, looking distastefully at Lilly.

"Only too relieved, Ollie Trolley! Miley, why can't _you_ go with Oliver?" Lilly asked.

"I'm not supposed to dance there; I'm supposed to sing all the time! And also, I think you both are _much_ better suited together!" Miley slipped her tongue again, and smacked her forehead regretfully.

"No we aren't! Miley, you're repeating last night!" warned Lilly.

"Well then, no celebrity! And I'll be stuck with Jackson! Now are you cheered?" Miley snapped.

Lilly and Oliver hesitated. They really did want to meet some celebrities.

"Fine," Lilly muttered and Oliver gaped at her furiously. "But on two conditions. One, I'm not going as Lola, I'm gonna be Lilly. Two, Oliver and I are gonna stay a mile away from each other."

Oliver closed his mouth. "Well, that sounds reasonable," he agreed. Miley looked up and lightened.

"Deal!" she cried eagerly and threw them each a hug. "Tomorrow evening, meet me at seven."

Oliver glanced at his watch. "I guess I have to go home. Lilly, you coming?" he asked, heading to the door. Lilly shrugged and followed him.

"Bye, Miley!"

"Goodnight, Miles!"

Both strolled out of the Stewarts' and into the pavement.

"It might be fun, for all you know," Lilly reasoned.

Oliver glanced up. "What? Oh- the 'party'. Yeah, maybe..."

"Well..." Lilly muttered gawkily, unsure of what to say.

"Well what?"

"Well, nothing. Just thinking of something to talk about."

Oliver shrugged nonchalantly. "How about an in- depth discussion of _what to wear for the party_?!" he mocked, in a girly voice. Lilly shoved him away, exasperated. The violins in her mind became louder.

"Oh shut up, you know I don't like all those stuff! That's Miley's territory. I thought you knew that, locker man!" she snapped.

Oliver grimaced. "Locker man?! I think I deserve a better nickname!"

"Whatever, locker man!" Lilly said. She enjoyed seeing Oliver getting all wound up at being called a 'Locker man'.

"Don't call me that!" he grumbled.

"What if I don't care?!"

"Well, I care! I hate that name!"

"Oh, but I just love it!"

"You shouldn't!" he argued.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I hate it!"

"So what could possibly stop me from calling you a name you hate?! Locker man, locker man!"

"Me!" retorted Oliver and he clamped Lilly's mouth shut with his hand. She choked.

"Stop it!" she cried in a muffled voice. Oliver let his hand go.

"What was that for?!" she yelled.

"For calling me a locker man! And anyway, you should be going. You have dresses to pick out for tomorrow," he said heatedly. "Oh, sorry. I forgot. You never dress up."

For a moment, there was a pause. "What do you mean, I never dress up?" Lilly asked quietly. "I do dress up."

"Well, you don't. Not outside, anyway. Anyway, I should be going. Bye," he said quickly and started to walk off. Lilly grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Wait- what do you mean, I never dress up?" she repeated in the same low voice. "I just choose not to. I can dress up if I want to, you know." The violins in her head began playing gentler notes.

Oliver shrugged. "Okay. What do you want me to do?"

Lilly let go of his hand quickly. "Nothing," she muttered, "Well...see you."

"Bye." Oliver turned back and walked.

"Yeah. Goodnight."

Lilly turned away and walked to her house, savouring every note played by her mental violins.

* * *

A/N: Review review review, please!:) 


	9. Chapter 9

The next day emerged with Lilly waking up from a delightful dream of her watching the sunset again with Miley and Oliver. Sighing contentedly to herself, she rolled out of bed and changed for school. 

Suddenly, she remembered the previous night. The reality of the dance dawned on her and her face fell. She actually had to dance with Oliver! She shuddered at the very thought.

_What's wrong with that, anyway?_ She asked herself thoughtfully.

_Wrong? Nothing's right with that!_ She argued with herself.

_Anyway, I'm gonna stay a mile away from him, remember? _She reminded herself. A war of the two minds ensued, with a part of it consoling Lilly that everything would be fine and there was nothing wrong with dancing with Oliver, while the other part seethed at the mere idea of looking at him.

Lilly scowled to herself, confused, and set off for Miley's.

"Hi, Miley!"

"Oh, hey Lilly! Ready for the dance?" Miley asked.

Lilly looked confused. "I thought it was in the evening!"

"Yeah, but you have to get ready for it, right?"

"Ready?" Lilly repeated. "You mean, like, dressing up? No way!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, she paused, thinking. She remembered Oliver's remark about how she never dressed up. "Yeah, I'll come over early here, right after school. You can make me up, right?" she asked nervously.

"Chill, Lilly! Since when are you so eager to make up and all that?" Miley asked.

Lilly hesitated. "I don't know...since, well...Oliver thought I never dress up like you do," she mumbled almost incomprehensively. Miley looked at her thoughtfully and grinned to herself in secret.

"Oh, _Oliver_ thought. Right. Yeah, sure, come over after school," she replied nonchalantly.

Lilly frowned. "Wait- I hope you're not suggesting..."

Miley raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing," Lilly muttered. Just then, Oliver walked in, as usual, late. "Ollie Trolley's here!" he announced. Lilly started to roll her eyes, but stopped, for some reason.

"So...Oliver? Ready for tonight's dance?" Miley queried eagerly.

Oliver shrugged. "I guess."

Miley looked disappointed. "You guess? That's it, you just guess?!" she cried dejectedly.

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "What else do you want me to do, scream out loud?"

"Well, yeah," Miley admitted.

"Huh? Lilly, has Miley gone mad?" Oliver asked.

Lilly did not quite hear what he said. She had been subconsciously listening, not really registering what he was saying. The violins playing in her mind weren't allowing her to listen.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked again. This time, Lilly jerked back to reality, as the violins ceased to play.

"Huh?" she asked absentmindedly. Oliver gave her a weird look.

"Forget it."

Lilly shrugged. "Okay, any idea of going to school?" she chirped and went out of the door, with her two best friends following.

School seemed to drag a lot. Finally, it got over and the trio rushed out.

"School was boring today!" Miley remarked casually.

"Tell me about it!" Oliver muttered.

Lilly said nothing. For some reason, she found herself inexplicably smiling. Embarrassed, she faltered. Miley noticed it.

"So, Lilly? Coming to my house?" she asked expectantly.

Lilly veered her eyes at Oliver, and then at Miley. "Alright."

"For what?" Oliver asked.

Miley pursed her lips. "Well, everyone wants to look good for the dance, don't they?" she said unusually brightly.

Oliver chortled. "Yeah, Lilly really needs it!" he commented.

Lilly shot up and glared at Oliver. "What do you mean, I really need it? I need what?" she shot ferociously.

Oliver cowered under her fierceness. "I don't know...like, make up and all that girly stuff?" he mumbled uncertainly.

Lilly looked at him vehemently. "You _know_ I can do all those if I want to, I told you so yesterday!" she cried. Miley grinned slightly. She was enjoying this.

Oliver shrugged. "So what do I do about it?" he questioned again coolly.

Lilly lowered her glare and said nothing. There was a cold silence between them.

"Well, why don't you head to my house, Lilly? Buh- bye, Oliver, _go home now_!" Miley said brightly, signaling him to go. He scooted off with a perplexed look.

Miley turned to Lilly and steered her to the Stewarts'.

"Ready?" she asked eagerly. Lilly was seated in front of a full- length mirror in Hannah Montana's wardrobe nervously. Reluctant, she nodded and squeezed her eyes shut.

After what seemed about two whole hours of endless fixing and washing, she opened her eyes. What greeted her in the mirror came as a pleasant shock.

"Wow," she breathed, fingering her perfectly curled hair. "It's...curly!"

"What do ya expect, wriggly?" Miley remarked sarcastically, loosening Lilly up a bit. She giggled nervously and examined herself. Her hair was beautifully curly and her eyes sparkled under the smoky black eyeliner. Her cheeks and lips were slightly coloured in the lightest hue of pink. Overall, it created a subtly gorgeous effect.

"It's...not bad," she blushed at her reflection.

Miley fumed. "_Not bad?!_ I spend two hours sweating it out and this is the thanks I get?"

Rolling her eyes happily, Lilly gave Miley a hug; irresistibly reminding herself of the hug she shared with Oliver a couple of days back.

"Well, time to change your dress!" Miley exclaimed. She went over to her wardrobe and picked out a long, flowing green shirt and a black skirt. "Hmm...this should do," she murmured, biting her lips. Lilly tried it on and Miley squealed with pride.

"Wow! Lilly, you actually look better than me!" she exclaimed thoughtlessly, then stopped.

"What's wrong with that?" Lilly asked, hurt.

"Nothing," Miley mumbled uncomfortably.

Lilly smiled. "It's okay. Come on, let's go. Oliver should be here any minute."

"So?"

"So what?" Lilly said, confused.

"I mean, so what if Oliver is here any minute?" Miley asked suspiciously.

"So...nothing. I'm just telling you," muttered Lilly. Miley shrugged happily and, arm in arm, led her downstairs just as Oliver came in. He was dressed a bit too casually in jeans and T shirt.

"You ready?" he asked chirpily to both of them. He suddenly stopped when he saw Lilly. She looked strange and more like a girl. He frowned with displeasure. "Are you really Lilly Truscott?" was the only thing he could think of asking.

Lilly did not know how to react. She did not say anything for a while; she merely blinked stupidly at him. "Of course I am, who else would I be?" she answered bluntly.

"Good job, Miley," Oliver said in a low voice. Miley flashed her pearlies triumphantly.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked furiously.

"Nothing...you look...unusual," he replied coolly, a hint of disgust journeying his features.

"So what if I do?" Lilly demanded haughtily, with her hands on her hips.

Oliver looked confused. He was unsure of what to say. He looked back at her feeling like an idiot. Miley, meanwhile, was looking from one to the other.

"Ready to go?" she asked in a syrupy tone.

"Sure," agreed Lilly, still not taking her livid eyes off Oliver. She did not move.

Miley tugged at her hand, but she resisted. "Lilly, come on! The limo's here!" Oliver scratched his head, feeling extremely foolish for some absurd reason. He was awkwardly standing there, having a staring match with Lilly, who happened to be looking her weirdest. What a strange night!

The violins in Lilly's head got louder and more soothing. She could not fathom what was happening, but whatever it was, it sure was queer. The annoyed shouts of Miley did not penetrate into her ears due to the loud music of the violins.

"What's happening?" Oliver broke the silence between the two. Lilly awoke from her so- called 'trance'.

"I don't know. It was weird," Lilly commented, puzzled.

"Yeah. Weird," he agreed.

"Come on, Lilly! We're getting late!" Miley cried. She gave Oliver a slap on his back.

"Ow, what was that for?" he exclaimed.

"Nothing. Just felt like it," Miley grinned and pulled the reluctant two into the limo. "Take it off!" she yelled happily to the driver.

* * *

A/N: Come on, no reviews, no updates! Should I really continue this story? Is it worthwhile? 


	10. Chapter 10

The journey did not last too long, with the three of them chatting pleasantly about all and sundry. They got down at the entrance of a huge palatial building with giant mirrored windows and a splendid garden with its own waterfall. 

"Wow," Oliver breathed. The three walked up to the guard, with Lilly and Oliver feeling out of place and awkward.

"Heya, I'm Hannah Montana and these are my friends, er...Lola and...Ollie," Miley flashed a smile at the guard. She took out the invitation card and showed it to the guard. He looked at her mockingly.

"Yeah, and I'm King Arthur!" he remarked. Miley looked confused for a while.

"Oh no, you forgot your wig!" Lilly moaned softly in her ear. Sure enough, Miley had forgotten to put on her wig. A look of alarm and comprehension crossed her face. She bit her lip, thinking.

"Well...as I see it, there's only one way out. You guys go there and convince Tracie about my whereabouts, and I'll just dash home in the limo. Okay?" she asked desperately. Lilly and Oliver agreed, and the guard let them both in.

Nervously, they walked into what seemed like a magnificent marble- floored hall. Lilly was reminded of the hall where Cinderella had danced at the ball. She felt foolish and out of place. She also felt a hint of fright. The people were all dressed posh and every single thing in the hall reflected great opulence and fantastic decorating tastes. It looked like a real English ball.

Lilly instinctively clutched Oliver's hand for comfort. "This is rather scary," she whispered tensely, cowering behind him. "I feel underdressed. Look at all that designer stuff they are flaunting!"

"Makes you glad you've got Hannah Montana as your best friend, doesn't it?" he said bitterly. Lilly looked at him pleadingly.

"Oliver, please don't start it again. I want to enjoy this, not fight with you," she implored.

Oliver grinned. "So you're saying you don't enjoy quarrelling with me?"

"Who enjoys quarrelling?"

"I do," replied Oliver unexpectedly. Lilly looked at him, surprised.

"You're telling me you enjoy having all those spats with me?" she asked in a low voice.

Oliver shrugged thoughtfully. "It's fun to see you get so ticked off, I guess."

Lilly lifted her nose in the air haughtily. "Then I'll never get ticked off again!" she claimed.

Oliver laughed. "You are, now," he pointed out, smirking.

Lilly smiled, still not letting go of his hand. "Then you won't see me getting angry with you again. I can't let you have all the fun!" she stated. Oliver grinned.

"That's my little Truscott!" he laughed. "Now, why don't we stop all this emotional stuff and look for Tracie?"

Their eyes roamed about the crowd in search of the very snobby girl. Finally, Lilly's landed on her.

"There she is!"

They made their way through the elegant crowd and to Tracie, and informed her that Hannah would be arriving late because of a 'traffic jam'.

"Welcome to the party," Tracie drawled monotonously, "Make yourselves comfortable. Ooh, are you two going out?"

Lilly and Oliver glanced at each other quickly, not knowing what to say.

Tracie laughed politely. "Of course you are, how silly of me to ask you! Well, enjoy!" And wit a wave of her hand, she dissolved in the crowd before either could protest.

There was a silence between them. Oliver raised his eyebrows waveringly. "Well...Tracie has obviously got it wrong," he proclaimed uncertainly.

Lilly nodded. "Yeah."

"So...what do you want to do till Miley comes?" he asked.

Lilly shrugged. "I don't know...let's sit down." Both sat on the most comfortable couch they had ever had the fortune to even lay their eyes on.

"Now what?" Lilly asked.

"Let's fight!" Oliver suggested, eyes gleaming with sarcasm.

Lilly rolled her eyes and punched him, annoyed. "Will you stop saying that?" she snapped.

"So what do you want to do, dance?" Oliver asked wildly. Lilly shrugged.

"That won't be a bad idea," she said. Oliver gaped at her.

"Do you remember the deal we made with Miley? What was it? Oh yeah. _Oliver and I are gonna stay a mile from each other. _Where's that gone?" he asked. Lilly lowered her eyes.

"Well, it is definitely better than sitting here looking like two idiots, isn't it?" she muttered.

"Two intelligent idiots." Oliver smiled and corrected her. It lightened the tension between the two. "Fine, let's dance. As friends," he agreed.

Lilly nodded, smiling. "As friends. Friends forever!" she added.

"Okay now, drop all that emotional stuff! Come on," Oliver pulled her from the couch and onto the floor where several people were swaying gracefully to the orchestra. He led her to a more secluded place where they could avoid awkward questions.

He scratched his head doubtfully. "Er...Lilly? Did I mention I can't dance?" he grinned sheepishly.

Lilly grinned back. "No you didn't. And neither can I."

"Great."

They stood there, occasionally swaying to the violins, which clashed harmoniously with the loud ones in Lilly's head. Her spirits were high and she felt carefree and gleeful as she quietly drank in the scene and the lilting music.

"I wonder where's Miley?" Oliver wondered, looking around. Just then, the doors opened and in walked Miley herself, topped with her Hannah wig.

"Hannah Montana's here!" she shouted and a hush fell everywhere as all eyes turned on her.

"Hope that's answered your question," Lilly whispered with a grin.

* * *

A/N: No reviews, no updates!! I'm enjoying this! 


	11. Chapter 11

Miley wove through the celebrity crowd and towards Lilly and Oliver eagerly. She stopped when she saw them. 

"Oh, er...are you two dancing?" she asked uncertainly.

"No," replied Lilly quickly. "We're just...standing here."

"Right." Miley nodded skeptically.

"No, really. We just didn't want to feel out of place," Oliver added.

"Oh." Miley nodded again, still cagey.

There was an uncomfortable silence, after which 'Hannah' was beckoned to sing. Miley went away without a word to the stage, and started a slow song, which advanced faster, and into one of her own songs. Lilly and Oliver blended in with the surprisingly composed crowd.

"These people aren't as crazy about Hannah. I don't see anyone yelling out her name and jumping," Lilly observed.

"Well, judging by their looks, they probably have dinner with someone famous every night, so Hannah Montana won't get them so excited," reasoned Oliver.

"Oh yeah. Right."

After Hannah's songs, the birthday 'girl' herself came and announced that they could go for dinner.

"What, that's it?! No cake?" moaned Oliver. Lilly gave him an annoyed shove.

"Food! Is that all you think about? You're such a donut!" she snapped.

Oliver scowled. "A war is beginning...," he warned, and Lilly silenced.

"So... dinner?" she queried hopefully after a while. She received a slight cock of the head in return, and the pair made their way to an elaborate spread laid upon long tables which were clothed gracefully with green silk.

They were spoilt for choice as to what to eat, and finally settled for pasta. They followed the crowd to another smaller room. It was more dimly lighted yet just as well decorated. Lanterns made of colourful broken glass and mirrors furnished the walls. Lilly and Oliver felt uneasy, like a fish out of water. A kindly waiter led them to a table for two.

"Um, no, actually we're three," Oliver said hastily.

The waiter raised his eyebrow and led them to a table for three, complete with a bowl containing a lotus in the middle.

"Is this cool or what!" Lilly said in a low voice.

"I know! Oh boy is Miley lucky!" sighed Oliver. Lilly agreed, a hint of envy playing in her eyes. Oliver caught it.

"Lilly, come on, she's your best friend! You can't be jealous, you should be happy."

"I know...I just can't help it!" she sighed wistfully. "I mean, why did she make friends with us in the first place? She's so cool and famous, she could have got anyone! Why us?"

Oliver frowned and replied thoughtfully, "That's why she picked us. She wants to live a normal life, like us. So...it's just logic."

Lilly grinned. "Yeah, remember when you spread the rumour that Miley ate a possum?" Oliver flushed and slid lower in his seat. Lilly continued, "It's a wonder you became her friend!"

"Well," Oliver rose higher with fake dignity and mumbled, "That was because you were her friend and I was your friend, so naturally, I'm part of the package."

Lilly stared at him blankly. "Well, you were my best friend," she replied with defiance, thinking of nothing else to say.

"Yes, I know."

"Mmm...yummy!" Lilly concentrated on savouring her mouth- watering pasta for want of something else to do. Just then, Miley joined them, eyes shining.

"Having fun?" she asked in enthusiasm.

Oliver bobbed his head up and down, mouth bursting with food. Lilly politely nodded, too. Miley squealed.

"You won't believe how many compliments I got from Tracie's grandmother! She obviously adores me, and Tracie wasn't too happy about it!" she exclaimed merrily.

"Wow."

"Great," came the falsely cheerful replies.

Miley's smile faltered. "You're not enjoying yourselves, are you?"

Lilly and Oliver looked at each other anxiously. Oliver swallowed his food and said, "Well...we feel kind of out of place. You know what we mean, right?" he looked at her with anxiety.

Miley stared at them for a while, and sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, I do know what you mean," she said sadly. "C'mon, let's go."

Startled, Lilly asked, "Where?"

"Home, where else!" Miley explained with exasperation. Oliver pulled her back.

"No. Forget it, Miley. We're okay here," he said sternly. Miley paused a while.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

She smiled and gave them both a hug. "Thanks. You guys are the best friends I could _ever_ get!" she said softly and left to talk to others.

Lilly looked at Oliver. "Oliver? Why did you do that?" she asked.

"You saw how sad she looked, didn't you? Come on, we _were_ enjoying ourselves! We just felt uncomfortable, right?" he said, forcing a smile.

Lilly returned it. "Yeah. Oliver?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

Before she knew what she was doing, she leaned forward and gave him a peck on his cheek, "You're a good friend," she said quietly.

"Thanks. So are you."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Loooong chapter ahead!! Please read, I loved writing this chapter.

* * *

A full two minutes passed and neither said a thing to the other. Lilly broke the silence. "D-do you want to...you know...go out there to-you know-find Miley, or something?" she asked, hesitating. Oliver gave a cock of his head and pulled her up.

"Let's go."

She followed him as he led her to the giant hall again. This time, it was less crowded as people were busy eating in the room they had just left. However, there were a few who were dancing slowly to an elegant, English- like orchestra.

"Er...we better go," said Lilly uncertainly and turned back to leave. Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"What?" she asked defensively.

Oliver grinned. "Will Smokin' Oken get the honour to dance with Lady Lilly?" he held out his hand waveringly.

Lilly stared at him in disbelief, the violins in her head playing crazily. "What?"

"You heard me," he smirked.

She stared at him and backed. "A mile away, remember?" she breathed, blaring notes of violins echoing madly in her head.

Oliver's eyes drooped. "Fine," he muttered and backed away. At once, Lilly regretted her words. She ran and caught up with him. She turned his shoulders to face her.

Grinning wide, she took his hand and whispered, "Will Lady Lilly get the honour to dance with Smokin' Oken?"

"Yes she will," breathed Oliver after a while, and he pulled her towards the floor.

Lilly found herself smiling inexplicably as they twirled to the music.

"Did I mention I can't dance?" Oliver murmured, grinning.

"Yes. What a lie."

"Thanks."

Lilly did not know what she was doing, dancing with her best friend in the entire universe, the friend who had stuck with her ever since preschool, the very person with whom she shared Tom and Jerry vibes. Whatever it was, she felt exhilarated and her face shone.

"I enjoy this much better than fighting," she admitted happily.

"I miss fighting with you," replied a smirking Oliver.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't!" Lilly said boldly, her grin fading.

"But I like it when you get angry!" he protested. "I mean- I enjoy seeing you angry."

"No one enjoys getting angry!" Lilly snapped.

"Except you!"

"Huh? I don't _enjoy_ getting angry at you!"

"Yes you do, I can tell!"

"No you can't!" Lilly hissed, enraged.

"Oh yes, I can," he hissed back with equal fury, as Lilly twirled straight into his arms.

She silenced immediately and stayed there, inches away from him.

"Oh yes, I can," Oliver repeated in a lower, calmer voice. Lilly blinked and said nothing. A hush fell upon them and they did not move.

"You don't know how to dance," Lilly finally whispered.

Oliver shook his head. "No, I don't. I never told you I did."

"Neither can I,' she replied in a soft voice.

They stood immobile for a while, resisting the rhythmic orchestra.

"Are you still hungry?" Oliver asked waveringly, rubbing his hollow stomach. The question immediately wiped off the tension between them.

Lilly laughed and grabbed his arm. "Come on, let's go get a second helping!" she suggested jokingly and pulled him towards the buffet table. The main course had been replaced with temptingly delicious looking desserts.

"Mmm!" Oliver rubbed his hands together in glee and helped himself to chocolate chip ice- cream. Lilly watched him, laughing as he smeared his mouth with chocolate syrup.

"That is so un- gentlemanly!" she shrieked mirthfully , oblivious at people staring at them with distaste and shock. She stopped, blushing, when she saw the countless eyes upon her. She gave Oliver a sharp poke to make him realize it, too. Grimacing, he quietened and blushed, too. Lilly grabbed his arm in a friendly way. "What, he's a foodie!" she claimed loudly to all the people. They stared back.

"Er...well, he loves chocolate! But so what, he's _my_ friend! So buzz off!" she said loudly with pretend confidence. The people rolled their eyes and walked away.

Miley was amongst them. Her eyes grew wide with horror and she pulled her friends out of the hall and into the front garden.

"_What were you thinking?!_" she shrieked heatedly, once away from everyone else. Lilly and Oliver glanced at each other shamefacedly.

"He's a foodie," repeated Lilly bluntly.

"So? Lilly, you totally embarrassed yourself and me in front of those people!" Miley cried and buried her head in her hands, sitting on a chair in the garden.

"She embarrassed herself to save me from embarrassment. That's what I call a true friend," Oliver suddenly retorted coldly. Miley looked up in surprise. Oliver had never got angry at her.

"Oliver-"

"Forget it, Miley. We're off. You go back and enjoy the company of your friends!" Oliver snapped and pulled Lilly away with him without waiting for a reply. Miley was left to ponder dejectedly.

Oliver led a bewildered Lilly out of the mansion.

"Good idea, Oliver, except we have to walk home on foot now!" Lilly said sarcastically.

"So? We're being a hindrance to Hannah, so it's best we leave!" he replied obstinately.

"Don't you think you were too mean?"

"No."

Lilly bit her lip. "What on earth were you thinking when you spread chocolate syrup all over your face?!" she questioned with a laugh.

Oliver chortled. "Well, as you said, I'm a foodie!"

"It wasn't very funny!" Lilly chuckled.

"But you're laughing now."

"It is funny now."

"Thanks."

"For what?" Lilly queried jokingly.

Oliver shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, it takes guts to yell out nonsense in front of a crowd, you know!"

Lilly frowned. "Hey, I wasn't yelling nonsense! It was true, you _are_ a foodie! But you're _my_ foodie!" she said with a beam and gave him a warm hug.

"Honoured, Lady Lilly," he grinned.

"Thank you, Smokin' Oken...or should I say Locker Man?!" Lilly laughed.

"Don't call me that!" he replied with mock anger.

"By the way," Lilly began. Oliver looked at her questioningly. "Thanks for what you told Miley."

He smirked. "What did I tell Miley?"

"Oh you know!"

"No I don't."

"Very well. Thanks for telling Miley I'm a true friend," Lilly said, rolling her eyes heavenwards.

"You're welcome."

Lilly grinned and they walked along. "Oh, and by the way again," she began. "You really know how to dance."

"Hmm...contradicting statements in a single day, huh?" Oliver sneered.

Lilly bit her lip. "Oh shut up! Seriously. I enjoyed dancing with you."

That wiped the smirk off his face. He remembered how wonderful he felt half an hour ago, waltzing with Lilly. "Me too," he mumbled, almost to himself. "Absolutely."

"Well, bye! Your house is here," Lilly pointed out.

Oliver glanced up, taken off guard. "Oh. Right."

"Goodnight," Lilly said, containing her disappointment. She did not want the day to end.

Oliver too, felt the same. "Goodnight," he muttered, not moving.

"Well...goodnight again," said Lilly, confused. Why wasn't he going?

"Can we go back and fetch Miley? I think she has learnt her lesson, " Oliver asked pleadingly. He wanted an excuse to go back there and taste the chocolate again. And he also wanted to dance with Lilly there one last time.

Lilly looked at her watch. "Wow. It's only eight. Funny how time stands still. Okay." They turned back and walked.

"It's a lot of exercise," Oliver panted. Lilly nodded, puffing.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked. "To tell the truth, I'm going there to taste the chocolate," he half- admitted.

Lilly chortled. "I knew I smelt a rat there!"

Oliver took a deep breath. "And also...to waltz again with Lady Lilly," he murmured, fighting a blush.

"Cool!" said Lilly, not registering it. Then she stopped. "What?"

Oliver sighed. "You heard right."

"Oh," Lilly did not know what to say. "Thank you...I guess."

"Why?"

"Well, what else am I supposed to say?" she asked quietly, the violins in her head reflecting the turmoil in her mind.

Oliver shrugged, feeling utterly foolish. What had he just said?

Once again, Lilly found herself inexplicably leaning forward and giving him another peck on his cheek.

"Thanks again," came the whispered reply.

Lilly regained composure and her mind, which had been jumping madly, collected itself.

"You know, we don't need a big, fancy hall to waltz," she said quietly.

Oliver smiled. He knew what she was implying. They had reached the beach. They walked in complete silence and sat down close to the sea. The sun had set but the water was still there, gently reflecting the ardent moonlight.

"You're right. This is much better than the huge hall and all that stuff," Oliver said. They relished the barely visible sight, basking in the cool sea breeze. After a while, Lilly realized it was high time they left. She shook Oliver.

"Oliver. Get up, we gotta go. Mom's gonna ground me for life if I come home late."

Oliver jerked up. "Oh. Right." He stood up heavily.

"Goodnight." Lilly struggled to extract a smile.

"Bye."

Lilly walked home gloomily by herself, replaying the day's incidents in her mind's eye. As she smiled warmly to herself at the thought of the two of the most awkward waltzers of the world floating on the dance floor, a nagging thought entered her mind. What if she was falling for Oliver?   
Her eyes widened in horror and disgust at the mere thought. That couldn't possibly happen to bold, tomboyish, ditzy Truscott. That wasn't Lilly- like. She couldn't be falling for her best friend.

_ But you always liked him_, a nagging voice in her head reminded her.

_ Since when?! _She rebuked herself stubbornly.

_ Since forever. _

_ Yeah, right. _

_ Truth is bitter, honey. _

_ Shut up now! _

_ Admit it, Truscott. You have fallen for Oliver. _

_ I said shut up!! _

_ Accept it! _

_ Can you shut up??? _

_ The plain truth cannot be shut up. _

_ Oh yeah? _

_ You like your best friend. _

_ ALRIGHT, SHUT UP NOW!!! SO WHAT IF I DO?! NO BIG DEAL!!!_

* * *

A/N: Did I mention it was a long chapter? Hope you enjoyed it. I don't need to be writing, but I hope you know the deal. No reviews, no updates. Thanks!:) 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews!!

* * *

Lilly Truscott was possibly the most perplexed teenager in the planet. She dreaded going to school the next day. She did not want to face Miley, worst of all, Oliver. Miley would probably be furious at both of them, and the awkwardness between the three of them could never get more intense. Lilly fought back tears as she walked to Miley's house. Was their lifelong friendship shattering? 

She reached the door of Miley's house. She fiddled with her skateboard as she wondered nervously on how to enter. Finally she decided to pretend the previous night never happened. As gaily as she could, she pushed the door open and walked in.

"Hey Miles, what's up?" she asked nonchalantly to Miley, who was sitting with her back turned to Lilly on the couch. As expected, she received no reply. She saw Jackson nearby, struggling with his homework. She grinned. It was Jackson- Torture time again, and also a perfect excuse to get Miley to talk to her. She walked towards Jackson.

"Jackson and homework? They don't gel too well together!" she commented slyly.

Jackson threw her a glower. "Part- invite thief!" he mock snarled. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Oh, the _party_! Yeah, we had a _great_ time, you know, Jackson," she said, loud enough for Miley to hear.

Jackson looked up. "Speak for yourself."

Ignoring it, Lilly continued. "But you know, I didn't have much fun without Miley."

"So sorry for you. We can swap lives."

"But Jackson, you know, your sister is such a great friend," she said loudly.

Jackson looked at her. "Whatever you want to tell Miley, tell her to her face. Do _not_ disturb me from my homework to get your work done!" he said defiantly.

"Fine," Lilly mumbled. She walked to Miley, who refused to meet her eye. Lilly turned her back on Miley.

"You know, when a young, scared girl came to Malibu for the first time, I made friends with her. Best friends. Since then, we've been together. We do fight often and have spats occasionally, but above all, we're still friends!" she said, almost to herself. She found Miley had flung her arms round her from behind. Smiling, she hugged Miley back.

Miley's face was tear- stained. "I'm a horrible friend, I know," she groaned. "I guess the Hannah thing went over my head that I forgot that I'm first and foremost Miley Stewart. Lilly, I'm sorry!"

Lilly smiled warmly. "No problem."

"Now, how do I convince Oliver of the same?"

Lilly bit her lip. The name itself brought a thrill down her spine. "I don't know...y- you can try...," she stuttered.

"Try what?"

Lilly sighed. "I don't know, alright?"

Miley shrugged, just as Oliver walked in. "Looks like someone's been flooding the house here," he commented dryly. Before Miley could reply, he continued, "Forget it, Miley. It's okay. We're cool."

"Thanks."

Lilly was fervently shutting out the loud violins from her mind as she walked to school, hearing Miley and Oliver's voices merrily chatting, with herself remaining silent.

"You know, Tracie's grandmother is so sweet! She gave me these lovely earrings just for attending the party!" Miley exclaimed, referring to the sparkly green danglers she sported.

"Wow," said Oliver in a bored voice. Miley did not notice it and continued chatting eagerly till the bell rang for classes.

After school, Miley landed herself in detention again for not doing her homework the previous night.

"How come you guys did it?!" she moaned as Lilly and Oliver walked home, leaving her in the scary clutches of the detention manager.

Lilly did not know what to speak. Never had such uneasiness engulfed them. Where were the joking, sarcastic pair?

It was Oliver who decided to break the ice this time round. "Coming to the beach today?"

"Um...why?"

"Do you have any other occupation?"

"Oh. Right. Okay, I'll come."

"Okay."

"Yeah."

Lilly screamed at herself silently for not warming up the conversation. _Oliver doesn't want to be your friend anymore, can't you see that, you donut?!  
_

"Alright now, Lilly, I can't stand it anymore," Oliver said in frustration. "Why are you being so indifferent?"

Lilly finally managed to look up. "Indifferent?"

"Yes, like now!"

Lilly bit her lip anxiously. What would she reply? She took some time to select her words carefully. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just tired out after last night." There. A perfectly truthful answer.

"Oh yeah. It was fun, wasn't it?" Oliver asked and Lilly mentally screamed at him.

_Why does he have to bring this up, the donut?!_

_Because you enjoyed it._

_No, I didn't. _

_Oh yes you did. The shine shows on your face._

_No, I did not enjoy it!!!!_

_You like Oliver, you like Oliver!!!_

_Okay now, will you shut up? You're getting kind of irritating. And what's with the violins?_

_Oh, the violins. It voices your mind musically._

_Huh?_

_Psychology._

_Oh._

"Um...Lilly? You there?" Oliver broke into her thoughts. She started.

"Oh yeah. Sorry," she muttered sheepishly.

Oliver shook his head with hopelessness. "You see what I meant?" he sighed and they did not talk until they reached the junction at which they had to part.

Oliver, with hands in pockets, finally spoke with a hint of disappointment. "Well, bye. Meet you at the beach." Then he added bitterly as he turned back, "If you remember."

That pricked Lilly hard and out of her trance, and she pulled him back. "Okay fine! I am so sorry!! Oliver, please don't act like this!" she cried.

Oliver's face softened for a moment. "Fine. Only if you tell me what's bothering you."

On hearing this, Lilly panicked. What was she going to tell him?

_Tell him, tell him the truth!_ said the very annoying voice in her head again.

_Shut up!_

Ignoring the nagging voice, she turned to Oliver and said firmly, "It's nothing, forget it. I'm just so tired out."

"No you're not. Listen, Miley and I are your best friends, you can tell us everything."

Lilly sighed for the nth time that day, her tumultuous mind yelling out contradicting orders. "I had fun yesterday," she said hastily, changing tack at the speed of light.

"So that's what is bothering you, huh?" he replied sardonically. It could not be closer to the truth, though Lilly dared not tell him that. She took a deep breath. She just had to spill out the truth sooner or later, and it was better to be done with it. Taking another deep breath, she turned to face her best friend who had been with her since preschool.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I sincerely apologize for the delay, and I hope this chapter makes up for the hiatus. Thanks, and please keep reviewing!

* * *

"Alright now, Oliver, if I tell you, will you promise me not to freak out?" she asked, not really hearing herself speaking. Oliver nodded impatiently. "Fine. I just...had real fun last night." She screamed at herself mentally.

Oliver sighed deeply. "Fine. If you don't want to tell me, it's alright."

Lilly was desperate and nearly tears. "Oliver, please stop this. I really enjoyed myself, and that's what's bothering me!" she blurted.

For a moment, confusion etched itself onto his face. "Why would that bother you?" Then, understanding dawned on him. "Let me guess...you're scared we won't be friends anymore because things have got...well...awkward?"

Lilly nodded anxiously.

"Oh." Oliver stared blankly at the pavement.

"Yeah."

"Well...see you...at the beach."

"I'll be there," mumbled Lilly and they parted. She smacked herself immediately. What did Oliver understand? Did he really think that she liked him? Or was he merely confused, just like she was? Oh, the irony!

At her house, she dressed eagerly for the beach. For the first time in her life, she wanted to see Oliver again. Never had such euphoria gripped her as she dressed herself carefully for probably the first time in her life, and set off.

She finally reached her much- awaited destination and settled down happily near Rico's Surf Shop where they usually met, licking a cone of strawberry ice cream. Oliver strolled up unceremoniously, hands in pockets. He smiled.

"Hi."

Lilly did not know what overcame her but she blurted out idiotically, "I wanna fight with you!"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Fine," said Oliver in a bewildered tone. "Let's start. Er...you look bad?" he said uncertainly.

Lilly put on an outraged face. "No, I do not! I think you do!"

"I look just fine! You look yuck!!" Oliver leered, clearly enjoying it.

Grinning, Lilly dumped her cone of ice cream on Oliver's shirt. "Now you look just as yucky!"

Astonishment grasped Oliver as he gaped down at his shirt, then at Lilly. He opened and closed his mouth stupidly as a smirking Lilly folded her hands over her chest.

"What...?"

"That's the Lady Lilly treatment!" she smirked even more.

"Well then, this is Smokin' Oken's treatment!" said Oliver and, scooping off a handful of melting ice- cram off his T-shirt, dumped it on Lilly's face. She could only laugh as she felt the cold cream dribble off her face, and she wiped it off with a napkin.

"Oliver, I am sooo glad we're friends again!' she squealed merrily and gave him a joyfully comforting and long hug. For some strange reason, tears flowed down her eyes and she found herself laughing and shedding tears at the same time.

"Me too," said his muffled voice with equal gusto.

"Well," said Lilly brightly, letting go. "Let's watch the sunset, shall we?!"

"Sure!"

Merrily, they set off hand in hand and settled down near the sea once again, with Lilly's mental violins subsiding gently.

"Oh man, I can't tell you how glad I am with, you know, all the awkwardness gone!" said Lilly in earnest.

"Yeah...for a few days, it was like, Miley was accusing us of being a couple and...you know, all that uncertainty...it was almost like we were going out, or something..." said Oliver breezily.

Lilly did not reply. She did not know how to.

Not noticing it, he continued, "Well, it makes me glad, 'coz of course, we would never go out or anything..." he faltered with vagueness.

Lilly sat up and tried to appreciate each and every detail of the gentle waves lashing by, trying firmly to ignore what he said.

"So...you want to grab another ice cream?" Oliver asked. "You know...since your previous one was..._wasted_." Grinning, Lilly got up.

"Come on."

They made their way to Rico's and Oliver chirpily ordered for two strawberry cones. It was coincidentally Jackson who was serving, and he obviously had not forgotten his grudge against them.

"You should be sorry," he muttered.

"Why?" Lilly demanded.

Jackson scowled. "You know why."

"No, I don't," replied Lilly, enjoying her tormenting fashion.

"Well, I hope you two had a lot of fun yesterday swaying in each other's arms!" Jackson mimicked them perfectly nastily. Even though it might have been funny, neither laughed. They glanced at each other uneasily.

"Anyway, ice cream's up! That's three bucks," Jackson dutifully handed over two pink cones to them as they handed him the money.

Oliver licked on his. "Strawberry."

"I know. We ordered for that, didn't we?" said Lilly, walking away from the shop. "I wonder if Miley's finished her detention."

Oliver shrugged. "The poor girl, she'd give anything to be here with us now!"

Lilly chortled. "Yeah, she would."

"'Course, Mr Crawgers can get pretty cruel," he continued.

"Yes, he can."

"And Miley would suffer there."

"Yes she would."

"Hey the ice cream's yummy!"

"Yeah, it is."

Oliver stopped in his tracks. "Why're you agreeing with me on everything?"

Lilly looked at him. "I don't know...what else am I supposed to say?"

"Well...you could...extend my statement...make it funny...Lilly, this is so not you!" Oliver frowned heavily.

Lilly looked at him incredulously, exasperated. "What else do you expect from me, to shriek or scream, or _what?!_"

Oliver looked at her dubiously. "Well, it seems you've decided one thing for certain."

Lilly calmed down. "And what's that?" she queried.

Oliver glowered at her. "That you don't want to hang out with me anymore!"

Lilly gaped at him in amazement, shock, fury, misery and all things bad. "Wha..._when did I say that???_" she shrieked, acting a bit too violently for the occasion.

"You didn't, but you implied it. I have brains, you know."

"Alright, fine! I'll tell you what's bothering me!" Lilly cried fiercely without really thinking. "Oliver Oken, I've liked you since preschool and I still do!"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This might be the second last chapter, I'm not too sure. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this as it is my very first venture into the world of fan fics. I really appreciate the reviews I've got. Thanks, again!

* * *

There was an unearthly, stunned silence as Lilly screamed with all her might mentally. 

_WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!_

_You said the truth._

_IT WAS A LIE!_

_The plain truth. It's out now._

_WILL YOU STOP CONTRADICTING ME?!_

_The truth is out and you can do nothing but wait for his reaction_

_I DON'T WANT TO EVEN LOOK AT HIM!_

_That's because what you said was the absolute truth._

_WAS NOT!_

_Was too. And you know it yourself. You're both so stubborn to even admit the truth!_

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WE BOTH?!_

_You and Oliver._

_SHUT UP. _

"No!! I didn't- I- you didn't hear me, did you?" she asked desperately, panicking. "I mean- you did hear me...but it's a lie. I...was just joking. Okay?" She was on the verge of tears.

Oliver carried a slightly stunned look on his face. "Okay," he replied hoarsely.

Lilly breathed a sigh of relief. "O-okay. Sorry," she mumbled.

Oliver began in a quiet voice, "I've always suspected it."

"You- what?" said Lilly, distracted.

"You heard me."

Lilly panicked yet again. "D- Didn't you just hear me? I said...I told you I was just...kidding," she stuttered lamely, flushing.

"Yeah right."

"No, seriously!"

"I am not a dumb guy, you know."

"I never said you were!"

"Well, I picked out clues from your odd behaviour. It was either this or you had gone insane. I always suspected it and now you've just confirmed it," said Oliver quietly, half smirking.

Lilly gaped at him. She felt herself blush furiously.

_You see what a mess you landed me in?!_

_You'll get out of it better than you think._

_How do you know?_

_I have a PhD in psychology._

_Who are you, anyway?_

_Your inner voice._

_Huh, again?_

_Psychology again._

_Oh._

"No! I did not just say that!" she attempted frantically for the last time.

"In my memory you did."

'Well-" Lilly started defiantly, but stopped due to lack of retorts. Instead, she did the simplest thing- she broke down crying again. She stumbled about and finally found a rock upon which she could cry in peace. Oliver sat down beside her.

"I am such an idiot!" she wept, her voice muffled. "I'll probably really die at ninety with no one with me!"

"No you won't," said Oliver in a quiet tone.

"How can you say so?" Lilly glanced at him with her tear- stained face.

"Because," sighed Oliver. "Because...I'll be there." There was a pause. "And Miley. And your brother. And everyone else who care about you."

"Oh. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"Well...for a moment, I thought we could never ever be friends."

"And why's that?"

Lilly sighed. "What I told you...wasn't a complete lie," she admitted.

_That's like a good girl. Admitting the truth._

_Thanks. I really hope this mess ends better!_

_Oh, it will. It most definitely will._

"I figured."

"How?"

"Well, for starters, wipe your eyes first," he said. Lilly smiled through her tears and obeyed.

"Well...for one, take nowadays. You always answer in monosyllable. You get angry very easily. We fight often, and make up equally often," he said.

Lilly cocked her head. "And how are those relevant?"

"Well, as I mentioned earlier, I'm not a dumb guy."

"I never said you were," she replied in a low voice.

Oliver pointed to the sun sinking into the horizon. "It's sunset."

"I know."

He stood up. "Will Smokin' Oken get the honour to watch the sunset with Lady Lilly?" he asked quietly.

Lilly's mental violins played crazily in her head as she stood up and replied, "He always has."

They walked nearer to the sea, which was unusually turbulent. Yet the sky showed no indication of a storm, or the likes. It, too, was strangely tranquil. The sun threw from it shimmering orange strips of light into the sky, and Lilly felt tears in her eyes yet again. This time, she let it flow.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked uncertainly.

Lilly shook her head. "The sunset always makes me cry."

"That's because the sun is sinking. It's always sad."

"Why?"

"Well, see, it's like, something's ending. The sun's giving way to the moon. We feel sad. It's natural."

"Wow. It's strange,' commented Lilly almost inaudibly.

"It is," he agreed. "Now, wipe your eyes again." Lilly once again did so.

"Oliver?" she called. "Can you not mention any of this to Miley? _Any_ of what happened after school?" she pleaded in earnest. She did not want Miley to say 'I told you so!'.

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"The Ollie Trolley does not accept false gratitude, you know," Oliver said in a low voice, repeating what he had told her a few days back more seriously. She sighed, knowing she had to repeat her hug. With trembling hands, she gave him a hug. It was the first time she felt nervous in front of Oliver, and her wildly shaking hands revealed it.

"You're welcome," Oliver whispered after she let go.

"Well," she began nervously. "You haven't reacted."

"To what?"

"To...you know...what I said," she mumbled.

"Oh. That."

"Yes. That."

There was silence for a while. Lilly, with a sick dread creeping about in her stomach, stammered, "It's-it's okay i- if...you don't...I mean..." she faltered vaguely.

"I never said a word."

"So that means...we're not friends anymore?" Lilly asked sadly, eyes brimming with tears for the third time in the day.

Oliver stood up. "Let's put it this way. Will Smokin' Oken get the honour to dance with Lady Lilly?" he asked delicately.

Lilly was caught off guard. "Wha...here?"

"Yes, here."

She stood up. "Lady Lilly agrees," she mumbled, and before she knew it, she was twirling with her best friend in the almost empty beach once again, with the sun sinking into the deep gently behind them.

"You never really answered my question," she reminded him.

Oliver smiled slightly. "If you want to hear the plain truth, so be it."

"Shoot."

"Me too."

Lilly stopped once she twirled straight into Oliver's arms. "What?"

"You heard me."

"No I did not," she whispered in disbelief.

"Very well," sighed Oliver. "I too have fallen for Lady Lilly since preschool."

Lilly's face erupted uncontrollably into a smile. "Well, Lady Lilly too has fallen for Smokin' Oken since preschool."

"Perfect."

"Yes, it is." Lilly hadn't moved from her position. The violins in her mind were playing at full blast, and for the first time, she saw how rhythmically enthralling they were, how they voiced the chaos in her mind so beautifully. Her very best friend in the whole universe had, all along, been liking her while she herself felt the same, even though she realized it only later. They stood in silence for a while, each one's mind filling with countless emotions and thoughts. It was a whirlwind of confused senses.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well, here it is. The final chapter.**

* * *

"Well...this is strange," Lilly breathed.

"Oh, it is."

"So..."

"So what?"

"So...nothing. Just thinking of something to say."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Well...you wanna fight?" Lilly asked the only thing she could currently think of.

Oliver smiled. "I thought you didn't exactly enjoy that."

"Well...I don't know, I kind of miss it...I guess...," Lilly trailed off doubtfully.

"Me too. But it is a nice change to see you being polite for once."

"You, too."

"So," Oliver breathed uncertainly.

"So what?"

"Oh man, this is really getting awkward," Oliver moaned.

"Yeah, it would be better if we fight."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Alright, then, break the ice, Locker- man!" Lilly grinned.

Oliver frowned. "You just did, by calling me _that_!"

"What that?"

Oliver scowled. "Locker- man," he whispered in disgust.

Lilly chortled. "Well, you are a locker man!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Well then, you're not Lady Lilly!"

"Then who am I?"

"You are...er...," Oliver groped around for a suitable name. "Lilly Truscott?" he suggested lamely.

Lilly snorted. "Truscott I am!" She suddenly spotted her melting ice cream cone on the sand, which had been forgotten. She picked it up, and without warning, dumped it on Oliver's shirt once again.

"That," she whispered, "is the Lady Lilly treatment."

Oliver at once took his cone and dumped it on Lilly's face. "Now that's the Smokin' Oken treatment," he breathed.

"Wow...it's still cold," Lilly shuddered.

"What did ya expect then, piping hot?" he questioned mockingly.

Lilly smiled and did not reply.

"Well..." Oliver started.

"Well what?"

"Don't you think this is getting kind of awkward?"

"Totally...I guess," Lilly replied.

Oliver scratched his head doubtfully. "I wonder what Miley will say..."

"I told you so!"

"Huh?"

"I mean, she'd probably say 'I told you so!' or something."

Oliver grinned sheepishly. "Oh."

Lilly felt her face. The ice cream was still dripping. "I'm hoping it's a good face pack," she said derisively.

Oliver wrinkled his brow. "Ew, it looks sticky. Wait here, I'll get you a napkin from Rico's." So saying, he went off and got a napkin and gave it to Lilly.

"Thank you," she said, wiping the mess off her face.

"Polite, huh?"

"Oh, shut up."

"No I won't."

"You never do."

"Neither do you."

Lilly frowned. "Oh, I do!"

"No you don't! You keep talking!"

"Well, talking's good for health!" she retorted fiercely.

"Says who?!"

"Well...I read it somewhere!"

"You read?" Oliver smirked. "That's a first."

"Oh yes I do, Locker man!" Lilly shouted.

"No locker man! Don't call me that!" Oliver argued fiercely, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"I can call you whatever I want!"

"Oh no, you can't!"

"Oh yes, I can!" she hissed back.

There was a silence.

"Boy, are we bickering or what now!" commented Oliver unsurely, scratching his head.

"Yes, we are."

"Enjoying it?" he smirked.

Lilly grinned. "Yeah. Locker man."

Oliver sighed. "Whatever. You can call me whatever you want. Except-"

"Thanks, locker man!"

"Just don't call me that!"

"You told me I can call you whatever I want, didn't ya?" Lilly queried smugly.

"_Don't - call - me - that!!!_" he shouted out a bit too aggressively, causing Lilly to back away a little in alarm.

"Locker man," she muttered under her breath. "Try and stop me."

"Oh yeah?" Oliver growled threateningly.

Lilly faked a wavering grin. "Boy, are you getting a bit too serious!"

"Yes I am! I just hate that name!"

"Well, I would have loved it if I were you. Locker man. Ah. Simply heart- whelming, isn't it?" she remarked cynically.

"Shut up! I know I don't have any particular talent, you don't have to egg on it!"

That wiped the sneer off her face, to be replaced with surprise. "Oliver- I never said-"

"Forget it, Lilly."

Desperate, Lilly grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Listen to me Oliver," she said firmly, "I did not mean that and I never will. You've been my best friend since forever. I know what you can do. I know your talents. Okay?"

Oliver took a deep breath. "Name any _useful_ talent I have," he breathed.

Lilly, too, took a deep breath. "Oliver, you can be a great friend to anyone, and that's a far more useful talent than skating, or singing."

Oliver remained silent for a while. Then, his face erupted into a smile. "Thanks."

Lilly snorted. "Lady Lilly does not accept false gratitude, you know," she smirked.

Oliver scratched his head. "Will this do?" he murmured, and without warning, pulled a stunned Lilly towards him for a long kiss.

Pulling away gently after a while, he whispered, "Now doing?"

"Yeah. You're welcome," came the subtle, yet extremely delighted reply.

_Did I mention this will end better? _

_ Yes you did. How very true. _

_ Thanks. _

_You're welcome. By the way, do you have a mind of your own? Or are you just me? _

_ Yes and no, in a way. I'm just a mere reflection, or extension of your own mind. Your unspoken, subconsciously accepted facts come out through me. _

_ Huh??? _

_ Psychology. Again. _

_ Oh._

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is it. This is, sadly, the end. I have enjoyed typing out each and every word of my first ever fan fiction. Even though the number of reviews I've received are nothing in comparison with that of the old and wonderfully talented hands at I still appreciated each and every review I got. Special mentions go to Spencer- Sweetie and Juls who have been reviewing since the very first chapter, and to all the others who have encouraged me to continue the story. Before I bore you further, let me part. By the way, I will definitely write another HM fan fiction in a few days, probably a one-shot. Thanks, again!!!**


End file.
